


The Art of Education

by turtle_spanker



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Nadine is mean but not really, Pining, Teacher/Principal, Useless Lesbians, school au, thirst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_spanker/pseuds/turtle_spanker
Summary: Nadine Ross is the new principal of Shoreline School for the Gifted, and she really needs to earn back the respect her father lost. The easiest way to do that, is winning a new, very prestigious competition, with an 'ancient' theme. Nadine hires Chloe Frazer, an infamous treasure hunter turned teacher, to help her.(aye wassup, trash summary lol, but this is my first actual fic. rating may change later.)





	1. one

Chloe Frazer did not like first days. She especially hated first days in new environments. This school, it was a big deal. Shoreline School for the Gifted. And she was the new history teacher, whose primary task was helping the school win Jonathan P. Swanborough’s newly established competition. The theme is ‘ancient’, and Chloe knows ancient very well. 

Chloe had done some reading on the school before accepting the job. Quite reputable, but went to shit a couple of years ago. Arno Ross, the former principal, had some health problems, and went into early retirement. His daughter Nadine took his place, and she desperately had to earn back the respect her father lost. She needed a win. Which is where Chloe came in.

Chloe was renowned for her world travels and “borrowing” of long lost treasures. She had spent years as a treasure hunter, but after Nate and Elena hung up their grappling hooks and formed Drake Academy, Chloe’s job had lost its appeal. So she went back to college, and got a degree in ‘Ancient History and Archaeology’. She was hoping Nate would hire her but he said they “weren’t really looking for new teachers at the moment”. Really he was just scared that Chloe’s teaching methods would be unorthodox. Which meant she was off to Shoreline.

* * *

Chloe had seen Nadine Ross in pictures before, but Christ, they did not do her justice. She was a beautiful woman, all hard edged and tough, but with soft eyes and a killer smile. Chloe was going to like _this_ job. 

“Ms. Frazer. Welcome to Shoreline. As you may or may not know, it’s my first year in management, and I’m hoping to make some positive, _worthwhile_ changes around here. You were hired for your reputation, so I hope you can help guide my school to the victory it deserves.”

Chloe only half heard Nadine. She was distracted, but could you blame her?

“Oh please, Ms. Frazer makes me feel old, you can call me Chloe.” 

“Also, considering the importance of my - _our_ success, I’m going to be supervising some of your classes, make sure you don’t lead my students astray, Ms. Frazer.” 

Chloe ignored Nadine’s deliberate use of her last name, and only felt confused at the woman’s previous statement.

“Oh? I thought I was hired for my ‘reputation’. Do you not have faith in me Ms. Ross?”  
Chloe had the hint of a smirk tugging on her lips, but Nadine was completely serious.

“Oh you were. But you see Ms. Frazer, I did my research on you, and you could imagine my surprise when I saw how _close_ you are to Nathan Drake. It just so happens that he is one of my main competitors, so forgive me for not trusting you off the bat.” The smile she gave was anything but genuine. “Dismissed” 

Chloe was surprised at Nadine’s curtness. Dismissed? What’s that all about? She couldn’t be too surprised though, Nadine did have a reputation after all.

* * *

Nadine had a point to prove. The number of new students had been in decline since her father got sick, and she was determined to bring it back up.

First order of business was firing any teachers she felt had overstayed their welcome. This included Mrs. Fiddick, a woman who had been teaching history since before Nadine was born. Her time had come and gone, and Nadine needed a new replacement. 

Very few people applied, and Nadine felt a pang of disappointment at that. Drake’s school had teachers waiting at the door and they weren’t even looking for new staff. 

Nadine had her assistant James hold phone interviews with the three potential candidates. They were all recorded so that Nadine could listen to them. There was a recent college graduate (not quite what Nadine was looking for), some sexist pig who had a lot to say about her role in the school and as principal, and Chloe Frazer. Nadine had heard of the woman before, a hotshot treasure hunter. She didn’t know she had become a teacher.

Chloe was the obvious choice. After listening to the phone call, Nadine had done some rather extensive research. She read about past jobs, news articles, anything to find out more. A simple image search gave Nadine what she wanted and then some. One in particular caught her eye. A blonde woman, Chloe, and Nathan Drake, all pictured together, happy and smiling. Nadine hated the man. His school was fairly new and yet it had been gaining popularity like wildfire. Nadine didn’t know if she could trust Chloe, considering her close relationship with Drake. Nadine needed to keep her guard up, but considering her situation she decided that it was a risk worth taking.

* * *

Chloe felt nervous, and that was not a feeling she dealt with often. Nadine had showed her to her classroom, a large space to fit 50 students. She explained that this class was one of the best, and the group that’ll be doing the Swanborough competition are even better. 

Since the competition and Chloe herself were new, Nadine decided that a small induction would be a good idea. She was in the corner going over her… flashcards? Adorable. Chloe, now she preferred to wing it. 

They spent a few hours preparing. Well Nadine did, Chloe was on her phone. She texted Nate.

_“u never told me nadine ross was this hot in person!??”_

As she pressed send, students started filtering into the classroom, each of them glancing at her as they walked in. One boy even widened his eyes and winked at her. Gross. 

Nadine clasped her hands together. “Good morning everyone, and welcome back. Your previous teacher is no longer working here, and she will be replaced by Ms. Frazer, who I’m sure will do a wonderful job teaching you all. Any student who signed up for the Swanborough competition, please stay after class. I will come down and Ms. Frazer and I will speak to you about it in depth.” Nadine looked at Chloe and smiled, waiting for her to speak. 

Chloe was already a bit busy though. As Nadine spoke Chloe couldn’t help but admire her physique. With every hand gesture Nadine made, her muscles clenched, and the button up she was wearing just made it that much better. Chloe didn’t even notice she was staring until Nadine cleared her throat, face slightly flushed. Chloe heard some students snicker. 

“Right. Yes. Nice to meet you all. My name’s Chloe Frazer, and _please_ call me anything but ‘Ma’am’ or ‘Ms. Frazer’. I’m excited to be teaching you.” 

Not bad Frazer, she thought to herself. 

“Any questions?” 

A boy, the same one as before, raised his hand. He was smirking at her, and his friend next to him was trying to stifle a laugh. 

“Yes?” 

“Can I _call_ you later? I’m thinking we should go out and f-“

Before Chloe could interrupt, Nadine had already stormed over to his table. 

“Mr. Valentine. As you are _well aware_, that kind of behaviour is not tolerated at Shoreline. Your parents wouldn’t be too happy if they knew you were using such language, in such a lewd way, and to a teacher of all people. If it happens again it’ll be more than just detention for you.”

The classroom went silent, and the boy turned sheepish. Chloe barely heard his muttered apology.

Before Nadine left she whispered to Chloe, “Are you okay? If he creates anymore trouble, please tell me. I’ll kick him out if need be.”  
Chloe waved a hand at Nadine.

“S’alright. I’m a big girl.”

Nadine pursed her lips but nodded anyway, and left the classroom.

Chloe let out a sigh of relief. Why was she so tense? 

“Alrighty! Now that that’s over, why don’t we get started?”

* * *

Despite the rocky start, class went pretty well. Students seemed engaged, people were taking notes - Chloe was proud of herself. 

Nadine entered the classroom seconds after the bell rang. Punctual. As she placed some papers on Chloe’s desk, she asked if she was okay. Chloe nodded and waited for the rest of the students to leave. 

They were left with a small group of two girls and two boys. Nadine had them all gathered around the desk, and she handed out the sheets. 

“Jonathan Swanborough is a very esteemed former educator, and he will be judging most of these entries himself. The theme he’s chosen is ‘ancient’, and due to her extensive knowledge on the subject, Ms. Frazer and I have decided on Ancient India. The requirements for the competition are 10,000 word essay, an art piece, and a video or photography project - the video must be at least 7 minutes long. You can find everything you need in the sheets I’ve given you, but if you do have any questions, you know where to find me. Distribute the work amongst yourselves and we will meet again tomorrow to hear your ideas. Dismissed.”

The students scurried off, and once again Chloe was alone with Nadine. She didn’t know why she felt so tense around the woman. Maybe it’s because she had never had a female boss before? Yeah that’s probably it. 

There was no mindless chatting, no small talk. Chloe was only a little disappointed. 

Before Nadine left she gave Chloe a very quiet goodbye, and got a wave in return. 

For the first time that day, Chloe was completely alone in her classroom. Which meant she could finally _redecorate_. She played some music on her phone and got started. 

She started placing posters on the walls. Some had nothing to do with history - Chloe just thought they looked nice. She organised the desks to be in a circle, and pushed her desk to the corner. She felt it was more fun that way. To top it all off, she placed her Ganesh statue on her desk, and turned it to face the classroom.

* * *

Chloe, Nate, and Elena agreed to meet once the school day was done. 

They decided on this one bar Chloe had never heard of, Flynn’s. She decided to wear a simple black t-shirt and jeans - she didn’t want to get dressed up for _nothing_. 

When she arrived, Nate and Elena were already sitting at a table in the back. 

When Chloe reached them, she hugged both Nate and Elena. Nate pushed a drink in her direction. 

“I took the liberty of ordering for you.” 

“Much obliged,” Chloe said, as she downed the drink in one go only to be met with two very judgemental stares. 

“Rough day, Chloe?” Elena asked. 

“The roughest, sunshine.” 

Nate snickers slightly at that. “Was Nadine-“

“I mean, I kind of knew what she was like, but Christ I was not prepared for _that_. And our friendship-“ She gestured to herself and Nate “-is not helping! Who hires someone if they don’t think they can trust them? Nadine Ross, that’s who! And why does she look so good? Does she work out? God I need another drink.” As Chloe rose out of her seat, Elena stopped her. 

“I got it, don’t worry. Nate, you want anything?” 

He looked at his half empty glass and said “Nah I think I’m good with this.” 

After Elena left, Nate looked at Chloe. And looked, and looked, and looked. 

Chloe threw her hands up and gave him a dirty look. “What?” 

“I mean- It’s just- weren’t you all _‘Nadine is so hot wow I love her so much!’_ What happened?”

“Okay first of all, I didn’t say that. Secondly, she's just so uptight, I don’t know! Like, as if I would apply for a job, just to give you, of all people, a way to win some school competition! I mean like, it’s just so crazy to me.” 

“Wait that’s not why you applied?”

Chloe gave him another look just as Elena returned. With shots. 

“Eh, Elena love, you do realise we all have work tomorrow, right?” Chloe said. 

“Oh come on! It’s only two shots, I promise you won’t even feel it!”

* * *

_Only two shots_ turned into ten, and judging by Nate’s karaoke, it was ten too many. 

Elena and Chloe took it upon themselves to see who could drink theirs faster - it was Chloe. 

The trio decided to invite Sam, who drinks like an Irishman and has no job to worry about. 

The four of them danced, eyes glossy and heads empty. Nate and Elena were acting as if they were horny teenagers at their high school prom, and Sam was getting close to Chloe. She had her back turned, and he was hugging her from behind. 

Chloe started to feel a little too warm, a little too stifled. She excused herself to the bathroom. She relieved herself, and washed her hands, throwing some water on her face as well. When she looked up there was a very pretty blonde smirking at her. Chloe winked back, and left to tell her friends not to wait up for her. 

“Right, I just got the ‘come fuck me’ eyes by some girl in the bathroom, so if you would all kindly-“

Nate cleared his throat and pointed to his left.

Where Nadine was standing. With a very attractive woman. 

Both were staring at Chloe.


	2. two

To say Chloe was mortified would be an understatement. She’s had this job for less than twenty-four hours, and now she was going to be fired. There she was, in Nadine’s office, waiting for the woman to come back. She felt dread in her stomach.

* * *

_Chloe threw her hands up in excitement. “Nadine Ross! How lovely to see you! You look great, I have to say!”_

_Nadine clenched her jaw and glanced at her date, who didn’t look too happy. Clearly they were the only two who felt awkward, because when Nadine looked back at Chloe and her friends, they were all smiling - even Nathan Drake. Nadine felt embarrassed. She didn’t like feeling vulnerable. And on a date? She felt exposed. _

_“Ms. Frazer. Nice to see you. You look like you’re having, uh…_ fun.” 

_Chloe laughed, and loudly at that. “Even more now that you’re here.” _

_Nadine opened her mouth to say something, looked at the woman beside her, and closed it again. _

_“Come on love, dance with me.” Chloe grabbed Nadine’s arm, and squeezed it - hard, before Nadine pulled it away. _

_“I thought you had plans.” _

_Chloe remembered the girl from the bathroom and waved her hand in dismissal. _

_“I’m sure she’ll be fine, I have new plans. Come on.” Chloe dragged out the last two words._

_Nadine’s date whispered something to her, and walked out of the bar. Nadine’s face flushed. _

_Before she turned to leave, she said, “I should get going. I’ll see you tomorrow Ms. Frazer.”_

_Chloe, who considered herself a semi-mature woman,_ pouted. _She felt annoyed at herself, annoyed that Nadine had a beautiful date and that she had to leave, and maybe more than a little annoyed that it wasn’t Chloe she was leaving with._

* * *

Chloe drummed her fingers along the arm of her chair. She felt nervous. Again. What is with her these days? 

She heard the door open, but she couldn’t bring herself to turn around. She faced forward and waited for Nadine to sit down.

They both spoke at the same time. 

“Ms. Frazer-“ 

“Look Nadine-“

Nadine looked at Chloe and continued.

“Ms. Frazer, I understand that we met under slightly unprofessional terms last night. I’m not one to mix my work life with my personal, so I apologise.”

“_You’re_ apologising? Why? I’m the one who should say sorry. I made a fool of myself and embarrassed you in front of your girlfriend.”

Nadine made a noise that sounded a lot like choking. “She wasn’t my girlfriend. Just a - uh - it was just a Tinder date. Last time I try that, eh?” Nadine’s eyes widened as if realising what she had said. 

Chloe raised an eyebrow. Nadine Ross? On Tinder? She had to laugh. 

Before Chloe has a chance to say anything, Nadine stopped her. “Dismissed.” 

Chloe let out a sigh of relief as she left Nadine’s office. Not fired was always a good sign.

Chloe made her way to the classroom and began preparing for her class. She was halfway through writing on the board when Nadine walked in. 

“Uhm, hello?”

“I told you I’d sit in on some of your classes. I see you’ve made yourself at home”

Chloe pulled out her desk chair for Nadine to sit on. “Knock yourself out.” 

As Chloe’s students started to come in, she noticed them standing awkwardly around their desks. 

“Hi! Sit wherever you like, I don’t mind. As you can see, Ms. Ross is here, but we’ll pretend she isn’t, yeah?”

Nadine raised an eyebrow and scribbled something down.

Once all the students were seated, Chloe made her way inside of the circle. She barely got two words out before hearing an obnoxious male voice - the same boy from before, Louis Valentine. 

“Now I can see her ass from _all_ angles.” 

Chloe heard Nadine get up before she even opened her mouth. She raised her hand to stop the woman. 

“Louis. Has anyone ever told you that you’re an absolute dickhead?”

The room went silent. Nadine held back a snicker. 

“I - What - You can’t say that to me! I could tell my dad and you’ll get fired!” 

“_‘I could tell my dad and you’ll get fired!’_ Boohoo Louis, I could tell him you make gross sexual comments about teachers and get you kicked out of my class. That wouldn’t look too good in your file now would it?” 

He didn’t say anything after that. The rest of the class went by smoothly. However unconventional her methods may be, Chloe was good at her job. The students really seemed to be enjoying what she was teaching. Definitely a good ego boost. 

Chloe was excited to start preparing for the competition. She genuinely wanted to hear the students ideas. 

Once the bell rang, Nadine wrote something down in a notebook Chloe hadn’t noticed. 

Nadine made her way down to Chloe and the Swanborough Five. 

“Well then, let’s hear it.”

The self-assigned leader of the group, Lily, spoke first. “Of course, I’ve decided to do the essay, since, you know, I’m the most articulate. I’ve decided to write about Durga, the warrior goddess, the destroyer of evil, the lady knight in shining armour.” 

Chloe smiled at the idea. “Sounds good. Go on.”

Lily was the one who kept speaking. 

“Tia is doing a clay sculpture of the Tusk of Ganesh, and Jax and AJ are doing a video re-enactment of the battle between Parashurama and Ganesh.”

Nadine gave an approving nod. “Were these ideas come up with as a team, or did you think of them all, Lily?”

Lily put a dramatic hand to her chest and said “I can assure you Ms. Ross, we came up with these as a _team_.”

“Very well then. Get started as soon as possible. And don’t forget, if you ever have any questions, we have our very own expert right here. Do not hesitate to ask for help.” 

Nadine looked at Chloe with an unreadable expression on her face. Chloe couldn’t explain why she began feeling warmer. 

Once the students left, she turned to Nadine. 

“So? Did I pass the test?” 

Nadine, smiled, for real this time. “I’ll tell you at the end of the week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is poo and so short i’m sorry it took so long, school started and i am Unreliable.


End file.
